


On Scaled (S)TRQ Black Wings:  World of Skyrim Apocrypha

by Vergil1989



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: Elder Scrolls Lore, Exposition, Inspired by Skyrim, Post-Oblivion Crisis, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vergil1989/pseuds/Vergil1989
Summary: When one of Raven's portals inexplicably goes berserk, she, Taiyang, and Qrow end up in the snow covered fields of Skyrim. With no means to return, and a lot of bad blood between them three days after the Battle of Haven, it'll take a small miracle to ensure they don't kill each other before Alduin does it himself.These are simply chapters detailing the lore, history, and much more from the perspectives of the surviving members of Team STRQ, as well as their Dragonborn, Siri, as they navigate the world of Nirn together.  There's no set update planned for these, BUT each one will be unique and be from each of the team's perspectives, with possibly special guest 'commentary' from their companions as well.  Anyway, see ya folks!Inspired by Jesse K and xTRESTWHOx from SpaceBattles.





	On Scaled (S)TRQ Black Wings:  World of Skyrim Apocrypha

**World of Skyrim**

**V1: Ch 1:  The Races of Nirn**

While the various races found across the surface of this world typically don’t interest me, even I can admit to being curious about how, when Remnant’s humans can barely live beside the Faunus, so many peoples are able to share the same place without constantly breaking into racial divides and open war against each other.  True, Nirn’s history is steeped in as much blood as Remnant’s, if not more given their very different culture, beliefs, and history, let alone the fact their gods can be felt and even seen at times, and the fact they have no Grimm to contend with, but it’s still worth a closer look. Tamriel especially, with Cyrodiil being the center of the known world in a crumbling Empire, has a diverse, rich and deep culture and history spanning back thousands of years.  But as is true of anything, the truth is hard to come by, and history is written by those that are left. It only makes sense that each of the major races have a history as different from each other as their appearances are. Still, this is merely a summary, rather than a detailed examination, and regardless, I don’t have the time or the patience to educate you. So let’s get this started with the races of Man.

 **Nords** are the tall and fair-haired folk of the cold, northern parts of Tamriel.  Their homeland is the frozen wastes of Skyrim, which is sometimes referred to as the Fatherland.  Nords are a proud warrior people, who enjoy battle and have integrated it within many aspects of their culture, making them seem a militant people to the uninitiated.  The harsh conditions of their home has made the Nords a hardy bunch against the cold as well as frost magics. Warrior poets and philosophers, the Nords might love a good brawl even more than some of the bandits I’ve run with, but they’re much more than they appear.  One only needs to scratch their frosty exteriors to see the truth of this.

The people of the cosmopolitan Cyrodiil, **Imperials** , on the other hand are the best diplomats and the shrewdest traders, or manipulators if you don't bother with the polite pretense, which has enabled them to hold their place as the center of the Empire for so long.  They remind me of the people of Mistral in a way, the ones that live near the top of Haven at least. For all of their ability to talk, many are capable fighters, especially those that join the Legion, but in my opinion, such discipline to the point of indoctrination simply makes them good bait for the Grimm and the monsters of Nirn alike.  That and I have a problem with authority figures, just ask old man Oz.

The **Redguards** are the dark-skinned and wiry-haired people of Hammerfell, from who came some of Nirn’s greatest warriors. Whether such claims are true, I can’t say, but many of the stories and documented events throughout the races’ various histories seem to support these claims, but some of the more outlandish tales I have to call into question.  Regardless, they’re well known for having a tough constitution and a resistance to poisons as well as being quick-footed. They’re my kind of people, having survived the harsh desert of their homeland, making it their own in a way that even the people of Vacuo would be envious of. It helps Hammerfell hasn’t destroyed itself in the same way as most of Vacuo has, they have others taking over that part, but with the Thalmor having taken over most of Hammerfell since the Great War, it’s only a matter of time before this proud, strong people are utterly decimated beyond any hope of salvation.

Descended from the 'Manmer' as the crossbreeds of Elf and Human are called, the **Bretons** of High Rock are noted for having a resistance to magic and higher magical ability than any other race of Man.  While united culturally, High Rock is often divided politically. And whereas with other races of Men where their warriors often lead, for Bretons the elite are often those adept in the ways of the Clever Craft, or rather, the magical arts.  Magic….as one of the few people in Remnant who can practice the craft without the need for Dust, I can say from experience that you’d be smart not to underestimate a Breton simply because they appear physically frail and weak. What they lack in martial strength, they make up for with their intelligence, their will, and their aptitude for the arcane.

The **Altmer** , typically called high elves by everyone else, are the tall, golden-skinned people of the infamous Summerset Isles.  Of all the races of Tamriel, they’re the most magically talented and the longest lived. Despite this, they may be the most vulnerable to magic as well, which means that they aren’t unstoppable even though they’re strong in every other way.  Even so, a dedicated enough Altmer is a threat unlike any other because of their exceedingly long lives, which means they can master anything they set their minds to. Often times their arrogance is their greatest weakness, and they can be broken and killed just like everyone else...

The **Bosmer** , or Wood Elves, are the people of the Valenwood province. Shorter than their golden kin and the most skilled of any at archery, there are some who believe that the Wood Elves invented the bow.  Religiously, the Bosmer are carnivores, and in times of necessity, cannibals, under the "Green Pact" in which they swear to do no harm to the vegetation of Valenwood. While I have no idea how anyone could be so indoctrinated to forgo such a basic necessity as fruits and vegetables, especially if you end up starving due to such beliefs, I do respect their ways enough not to argue.  Nimble, agile, and quick-witted, they make good hunters, scouts, thieves, or even traders. Unfortunately, the Thalmor have taken to running regular purges of their ‘inferior’ cousins, something that I can’t help but despise. I might’ve been responsible for the death and destruction of many outlying settlements on Remnant, but I’d never purposely go out of my way to utterly wipe out another species over such a pointless line of thinking. Extermination has little use for any party involved, it would’ve been far wiser to strike an alliance between the two people, though their loss will no doubt be a gain for others.

 **Dunmer** or Dark Elves, descend from the Chimer, and they’re the ashen-skinned, fire-eyed people of Morrowind.  Their warriors have a balance of skill in the sword, bow, and destruction magic, making them quite formidable but given their split martial interests, they aren’t masters of any one discipline. Typically distrustful and distrusting, Dark Elves are noted for their clannish, and often ruthless, social behavior, but they hold loyalty and family as some of their greatest values.  ….Family….something I’ve failed to uphold in so many ways, it almost makes me envious of their society, except for the fact that they enslaved the Khajiit and the Argonians a few centuries back. Of course these relations evolved like all those between master and slave eventually must. Push someone down long enough, and they will inevitably revolt, which was exactly what happened to the Dunmer.  Between this and the eruption of Red Mountain, most of their people have had to flee to Solstheim and Skyrim both. Yet they endure, which has earned them nothing but respect from me. Time will tell if they’ll live up to the tales and stories I’ve heard about them, or if they will simply wither and die.

The **Orsimer** , or Orcs, are perhaps the least elfish of all the Mer, and at some points in Tamriel's history, they were feared and seen as Beast Folk despite their elven blood. Nowadays, the Orcs of Orsinium are an accepted part of Tamriel society, noted for the unshakable courage of their warriors, and the undisputed skill of their craftsmen.  Conservative, sturdy, and stubborn as the malachite they favor in their weapons, the orcs are green skinned, tusked, and have the unfortunate distinction of being viewed as a barbarous people, concerned only with crushing any opposition by those that don’t know better. But like everyone else, the orcs are much more than their beast like appearances would say to the contrary.  Many are those who underestimated their intellect and died for it.

Last but certainly not least, we get to one of only two races of Beast Folk, starting with the **Khajiit**.  This agile cat-like people of Elsweyr, the Khajiit differ greatly from the other races of Tamriel not simply because of their appearance.  They are greatly connected to the moons and the Lunar Lattice to the point it affects even their form, which can range from sapient ‘kittens’ in form to fully humanoid crossbreeds between their cat and human natures.  And unsurprisingly, because of their ability to see in the dark and their agile, nimble fingers, they make excellent thieves, spies, and assassins. Just as some Faunus can be, as more than a few enemies of the White Fang learned.  Unfortunately too many of the Khajiit’s number prefer a pacifistic style of life, which has made them soft.

The only other Faunus like race, and the last of the races of Nirn, are the **Argonians**.  The reptilian natives of Black Marsh or Argonia, are by far the most different of the main races of Tamriel from all the rest, even more than the Khajiit.  They’re symbiotically connected to the sentient Hist trees which are believed to guide their souls in a cycle of reincarnation. They’re noted as being the greatest experts in guerrilla warfare, but after countless millennia of defending their land against invaders of all kinds, which numbered the Dunmeri, that shouldn’t surprise anyone.  Being so different from all the other races has made them the least understood, as even their faces cannot express emotions in the same way as others, and their speech is noted as feeling cold. But I’ve spent enough time among them to know they’re just as ‘human’ as anyone, and they’re just as prone to making bad choices in life. I’d tell you to ask the Morag Tong, but seeing as how I’ve killed most of them at some point, Argonian members included despite a few of them being quite clever in their ambush tactics, that’d be...difficult.

I’ve talked enough for one day.  What you do with this information is up to you, just keep one thing in mind.  The truth is hard to come by, and you’d be better off questioning everything you’re told.  It’ll be the only way you’ll make a truly informed decision, or you’ll end up as just another mindless thrall like so many others.  Just like my fool of a brother….


End file.
